1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a machine or for an installation and comprising a master module and several slave modules, the master module being operative for overall control of the complete system and the slave modules operative to control specific functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such systems are already known with multiprocessing in which each slave module has the software relating to the function it controls and the master module has the software which permits it to converse with all the slave modules for overall control of the control system. In these known systems, it is impossible to add a slave module of a new type without having to reconsider all the software. Moreover, these known multiprocessing systems are slow in operation since, each time a module wants to call, it must first fill up a general memory, to advice the called module that it has a message for it, the latter module emptying the memory and processing the information received then giving its response while filling anew the general memory, advising the calling module, etc.